


Because It's Over

by InterstellarVagabond



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond
Summary: Sumo was old by the time Connor first met him, the fact that he’d lived another two and a half years was incredibly lucky.





	Because It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the downer guys. One of the family cats died and we're all real fucked up about it. I did what I always do when I'm fucked up which is drink and project hence the fic. Obviously warnings for animal death.

Sumo was old by the time Connor first met him, the fact that he’d lived another two and a half years was incredibly lucky. 

 

Still, Connor didn’t find himself focusing on the luck or the extra time with the dog as he dug a hole in the backyard. Hank had said it was okay, that he could do it, but Connor knew he would be more efficient. He could dig the hole faster, make it big enough to accomodate a dog of Sumo’s size, 258.05 lbs, heavy enough to topple Connor over whenever he returned from work. Licking at his face, never showing any complaint that Connor’s body temperature would vary from the normal human temperature by ten degrees up or down, a constant companion for Connor on the nights he spent awake unable to power down. 

 

Connor swore, realizing he’d stumbled and nicked his leg with the shovel. Thirium began to leak from the cut slowly, but Connor ignored it and kept digging.

 

Sumo had gotten so slow in his later years, no longer bounding to meet Connor at the door but rather slowly walking up to him whimpering and tail wagging. He’d spent more time napping in Connor’s lap than he had pulling at the leash when Connor took him for a walk. 

 

Connor felt a hand on his shoulder, and he tried to ignore it. He was going to be efficient, he was going to dig a hole accommodating a dog of 258.05 lbs.

 

“Connor.”

 

Connor kept digging until Hank gently took the shovel from his hands and pulled the android into a hug. 

 

“You know, it was Cole who brought him home,” Hank said, patting Connor on the back. “It was raining and he came running into the house with this muddy dog following behind him. I was just trying to get a towel around the kid but the damn dog thought it was a toy and kept grabbing it and tugging it around.”

 

Connor’s LED was red, a steady glow that cast scarlet shadows onto his eyes. All it would take was one scan to estimate Hank’s life expectancy, as a human of his age and health it would be nowhere near the century or so Connor had ahead of him. He didn’t scan Hank.

 

“I think he missed having a kid in the house,” Hank said. “He really cheered up when you came to stay.”

 

“I’m not a child,” Connor said, both a logical explanation and a defensive stance to the fact that Hank was still holding him. It was starting to rain, light drops of water fell against Connor’s skin. 

 

“I know,” Hank pulled away. “Give me that, let me finish.” He reached for the shovel. Connor was reluctant to give it up, Hank’s body didn’t need the emotional stress and Connor was more efficient, more suited to the labor needed to dig a hole for a dog 258.05 lbs. 10 years old, deceased. 

 

“C’mon, kid,” Hank slowly worked the shovel out of Connor’s hands. “We’re in this together.”

 

Connor nodded slowly, and moved to the back porch where he took a seat on the second to last step and watched Hank work. It was raining and moisture was seeping into Connor’s eyes, dripping onto his cheeks. Hank was digging a hole for a dog 258.05 lbs, 10 years old, deceased, and Connor’s shoulders were shaking. 

 

“Hey, hey, Con,” Hank was suddenly right next to him, his hand on Connor’s back. “It’s alright.”

 

“It’s not alright, Hank,” Connor said. “Things aren’t going to be alright, things are just going to be bad over and over again so long as I let myself care for people and animals with lifespans so much shorter than mine.”

 

“Christ, kid,” Hank sighed. “You can’t turn your friends and family and pets into a mathematical equation. You just… get weak for people and things and you try not to think about how short a time they’re gonna be there. It’s worth it to know them.”

 

“... you’re right,” Connor said. “But it still hurts.”

 

“You can’t avoid hurt,” Hank said. “But… in my experience you can numb it long enough to come to terms with it. C’mon, let’s get inside it’s fucking pouring out here. I’m gonna get a drink, you can get whatever it is androids do when they’re too fucked up to feel.”

 

“I think I’d like a drink too,” Connor frowned. 

 

“Sure thing,” Hank sighed. “Come on. Inside. I don’t wanna have to towel you off too.”

 

Connor managed a chuckle, and let Hank help him up and into the house. The house felt a bit emptier than usual, but it wasn’t totally empty yet. Connor and Hank had each other, and Connor felt that no matter how long he had with Hank the time he had now was worth it. 


End file.
